This proposal requests continued funding for a program that provides a 12 month mentored research experience for veterinary students. The program is entering its fourth year. Six students have completed the program, and 1 is currently being supported. Five of the 7 trainees have enrolled in graduate school to complete the MS degree in conjunction with the DVM degree, and 4 individual has already completed requirements for the MS degree. Three trainees have presented the results of their research at national meetings, and all trainees who have completed the program are preparing the results of their research for publication. As a direct result of participation in the program, 1 trainee (a minority student) has received funding from Pfizer, Inc. to support pursuit of the PhD degree after completion of veterinary school. At least 4 students entering the school of veterinary medicine this fall have expressed interest in the program. Thus, in a relatively short time (3 years), this program has had a substantial impact on encouraging veterinary students to consider advanced research training and careers in research. The University of Wisconsin School of Veterinary Medicine is ideally positioned to provide outstanding research training to veterinary students. Faculty are engaged in a wide array of research areas that range from development and use of transgenic disease models to application of basic research findings to clinical disorders in veterinary patients. The quality of training is strengthened immeasurably by the location of the SVM on the campus of the University of Wisconsin, one of the truly preeminent institutions in biological research and education in the world. Training includes active participation in well-funded, ongoing research, a course on Research Ethics and Skills for Successful Researchers, journal club, attendance of a national/international research meeting in a relevant field, and targeted external training. The long-range goal of the training program described in this proposal is to increase the number of veterinarians selecting careers in research. This is supported by providing them with exposure to, training in, the most current research techniques available to help prepare them to compete at the highest levels for research funding.